He Loves Her But Does She Love Him?
by sakisasu
Summary: Sasuke falls in love with the new girl Hinata. She has no idea that he loves her. Then he ends up doing something she'll never forget... SasuXHina Please R&R...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then why would I be writing on Fan fiction? I'd make it into an episode just for fun. **_

He walked through the front doors of the high school, but nobody seemed to notice. They expected him to be absent like the two days before. There goes his perfect attendance record. It was since nursery school, but too bad. As I was saying nobody noticed him 'till he shouted "I'm back!" Everyone looked at him as if he were a lunatic **(A/N: I think he is but that's just my opinion). **As he walked to his locker fan girls started screaming his name. Yup, you guessed who it is, Sasuke Uchiha. When he turned the other way to run from them fan girls, he caught sight of a beautiful girl. He had never seen her before. Her binder read '**Hinata Hyuga**'. Of course he had never seen her because she was a new student and came when he was absent. She was talking to Ten Ten whose locker was right next to hers. After he got rid of his fan girls he noticed Hinata's hand was stretched out but nothing was in it. That gave him a great idea. **(A/N: MUHAHAHA…SORRY BACK TO THE STORY…).** She hadn't noticed he was behind her, but Ten Ten did but said nothing. She pretended to pay attention to Hinata but was really paying attention to Sasuke. _'What is he up to now', _she thought looking at him in a most unfamiliar way. He got a pen out of his pocket and wrote on her hand '**call me 648-5489 Sasuke'**, but she still didn't notice. Just before the bell rang he found out from Ten Ten that he and _she _had all the same classes together. **(A/N: That is the weirdest thing I ever heard of in my ---- years of life). **Then the bell rang and off they went to their classes.

­­­­

It turns out Hinata was seated to the left of Sasuke, and inside he yelled with excitement for the first time of his life! _'I sit next to her. I sit next to her. WHOOO! She's the most beautiful person I've ever seen!' _he thought to himself in an almost braggy sorta way

She was wiping off what he had written on her hand and didn't even glance at what it said. _'What? How could she do that? She didn't even look at it! And where the heck did she get those wipes? You know what; I don't think I wanna know…' _As usual, Kakashi was late and everyone was about their business. Sasuke inconspicuously** (A/N: I'M NOT A VERY GOOD SPELLER)** left the room and slipped a note into her locker. Before they knew it the bell rang. "Kakashi-sensei never came. Well, that was kinda fun. Usually he's just really, really late." Ten Ten said to Hinata. "Who…who is Sasuke? He wrote his number on my hand but I wiped it off. Who is he?" she said opening her locker. The note fell to the floor and she picked it up. Ten Ten looked at her shocked; very shocked. "Sasuke is only the most popular and hottest guy in the school. He was the guy who was sitting next to you in Kakashi-sensei's class!!" she yelled out so loud you could hear it from Sasuke's locker which was on the other end of the school._' They're talking about me' _he thought looking at the two girls at the other end of the school.

Sasuke got his so called **_gang_** and walked up to the two girls. Very nervously but coolly he asked, "Were you talking about me?"

"Why are you so nervous? Is it that Hinata is here?" she asked in a teasing voice.

'_Yes. She makes me nervous when I'm around her', he thought. _"No! I'm not nervous!" he shot back.

"Sure you're not…" she said once again in a teasing voice.

While the two were fighting about whether he was nervous or not, Hinata read the note that had fallen to the floor. It read, 'Skip next class and meet me out back…I need to show you something very…important.' The bell rang and she did as the note said. She went to the back of the school and saw Sasuke there waiting for her, once again very nervously.

"Hi. Did you write this note?" she asked holding it up to his face. "So what if I did write that note?" he snapped back. "What did you want to show me?" she asked her voice so soft. He blushed a little. Then he blushed even harder. There was an awkward silence. Then…

**A/N: cliffhanger!! Ha ha ha ha! This is so fun making you wait 'till next week to read the next chapter. I already have the whole story but I'm just to lazy to type it all at once.**


	2. Chapter 2

In last chapter---"Hi. Did you write this note?" she asked holding it up to his face. "So what if I did write that note?" he snapped back. "What did you want to show me?" she asked her voice so soft. He blushed a little. Then he blushed even harder. There was an awkward silence. Then…

Then he just randomly asked her this question which she didn't understand since he said it so fast.

"DoyoulikemebecauseIlikeyouandIbetyoudidn'tknowthatandI'msostupidfortellingyouthatandjustanswermyquestion?!"

She didn't understand what he was trying to say. "Can you say that again, this time slowly and clearly? Alright?"

"I said…oh, never mind." With that he left her and went inside the building filled with students because the bell had just rung…again.

"No, wait! What did you say?! Tell me what you said!!" she shouted through the halls. He was all the way at the other end and could barely hear her.

He ran all the way back and dragged her outside with him…again. "Wait till the next bell rings." About a minute or two later the bell rang and once again everybody went about to their classes. "Okay. Promise you won't get mad or freaked out or anything?"

"I promise to…whatever you just said." He loved her voice. It was so soft and calm all the time that he felt comforted whenever he heard that voice of hers.

"You better put your stuff down for this."

"Okay. There. Now what?"

"Hold still." He brought her close to him. Almost into a hug. He grabbed her soft, small, little face and brought it dangerously close to his.

"What are you--" He kissed her before she got to finish. Boy was it long. It's still going. Still going. Still going. Still going. Still going. Still going. Still going. Still going. Still going. Still going. Still going. Still going. Still going. Ah, it's over.

His lips slowly parted from hers, his hands still holding her precious face. He stared into her white orbs. "Why didn't you kiss back?" he questioned her, sadness filling his voice. He looked as if he were about to cry, then made a puppy dog face, his lower lip sulking.

She giggled. It's not everyday you get to see Sasuke like that. Then she smiled at him. "I…I don't know." she said.

She grabbed her things and went inside. She walked down the hall and went to her class, leaving Sasuke there just staring after her. "Sorry I'm late Asuma-sensei." "That's alright, just take your seat. Have you seen Sasuke by any chance?" "No. I haven't seen him." she lied.

"You liar." Ten Ten whispered. "I saw you with him. So don't think you can convince me that it was someone else because I know it was you." "What are you talking about? Wait. When did you see me?" "Just right now when I was spying on you." "What the fuckin hell is your problem?! Why were you even spying on me in the first place you bitch?!"

"Tenten! Hinata! To the principle's office! Now!"

The girls went to principal Tsunade's office…

**A/N: hah! I just decided that I'm going to leave a cliffhanger on every chapter till the story ends. This won't be for a very long time. But please keep reading. After all cliffhangers are good. They test your curiosity. If you're curious enough you'll read the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

I quit this story thanks to my beeeeep teacher….don't worry…I already made 2 other stories….1 with 30 chapters and the other with 34…I should be updating soon…thanks y'all…


End file.
